


"Maybe not, but she does."

by aclem1324



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, I just started writing this because I saw a tag on tumblr, I really don't know what happened, also I didn't have a name for Gina's ex, and just kind of went with it, made me cry a little writing it, not gonna lie, so I gave her the name of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aclem1324/pseuds/aclem1324
Summary: The five times Emma interrupts Audrey and Gina plus the one time she doesn't.Or the time I saw a tag where someone said to write this. So I did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Half edited.

1.

Audrey didn’t mean for this happen. It just keeps happening.

It started innocently and not that often...until it became more frequent. The first time Emma called Audrey during one of her dates with Gina was actually their fourth date.

Since Lakewood is kind of a small town and Audrey has some PTSD about some place (stupid Piper. Stupid Kieran.) she decided just to have a little movie marathon at her house. Her dad was off in another state for some church thing for the weekend. Obviously this was the perfect time for a date.

The date itself was going really well. Gina decided she wanted to watch horror movies and Audrey had no objection. They were cuddled up on the couch, since the t.v. was bigger, eating way too much junk food two bodies should eat.

That was until in the middle of _When A Stranger Calls_ (ironic I know) Audrey’s personalized ringtone for Emma went off.

Immediately Audrey picked up her phone knowing she told Emma only to call her in case of emergencies tonight.

“Emma? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Audrey was slightly panicking at this point while Gina looked genuinely concerned.

Emma started mumbling while most likely crying. Audrey couldn’t catch all of it. Just “nightmare...please come....please”.

“I’ll be right there. I’m going to hang up now but I want you to go into your bathroom and turn on the shower. Sound good? I’ll be there in five minutes.” Audrey tried her best to stay calm on the phone but it was getting hard.

“Thank you.” was all Emma said back.

Hanging up the phone she turned to the confused girl who was just wanting answers “I’m so sorry Gina. She wouldn’t call unless it was an emergency but it sounded like she was about to have a panic attack. I have to go to her. I promis-”

“Audrey, you’re completely fine. Go to her and calm her down. I just hope she’s okay.”

“You literally the coolest person. I will make this up to you, I swear.”

“I’m holding you to that.” Gina teased.

“Great, just lock up as you leave please. I’ll text you tomorrow.” Audrey quickly kissed her girlfriend then grabbed her stuff.

She made it to Emma’s in three minutes.

Breaking a traffic law or two.

2.

The second time it happened it was actually Audrey who called Emma first. Right before she was supposed meet with Gina.

Whoops.

What happened was Gina and Audrey were supposed to meet at this diner and get breakfast before school. The problem was Audrey saw someone in a black hoodie and she couldn’t see their face. Normally this wouldn’t bother her but it had been the three month anniversary of finding out Kieran was the killer.

Gina managed to get a window booth so she obviously saw Audrey and attempted to wave before she saw the small girl bolt back to her car.

Five minutes later she got a text from Audrey

**Sorry, had to go to Emma. I’ll make it up to you.**

This was becoming habit forming for Gina.

She wasn’t sure how to feel about it.

3.

The third time is really when Gina starts to become jealous of Emma and Audrey’s friendship. Flashbacks to her last girlfriend Laura kept replaying in her head.

Audrey and Gina had plans to have a picnic in the park to officially be a cliche couple who brings chocolate covered strawberries and feeds said strawberries to the other. Really it was going to be the cheesiest thing they probably would ever do. Ever.

The problem was when the redhead pulled up to her girlfriends house she noticed another car there.

A car that belonged to someone who doesn’t live there but acts like she does.

A car that belongs to Emma.

Sighing, Gina pulled out her phone seeing that she had a text from the one and only Audrey Jensen.

Great.

**Sorry babe, friend emergency. Rain check?**

Without even replying, the ginger pulled out of the driveway and drove home.

Reaching her house she cuddled up in bed putting on _Black Christmas_ despite it being not even close to Christmas.

Pulling out the container that usually grandmothers only keep sewing supplies in (she couldn’t find anything else, sue her) Gina popped off the lid seeing the decorated strawberries she spent an hour on last night.

“Well, can’t let them go to waste.”

Gina’s really gaining strong feelings about Emma.

4.

The fourth time, Gina’s wondering how long she would be put in jail if she murdered Emma Duval (She feels horrible immediately after thinking this remembering what Audrey and her friends have been through the past year).

They were both on Audrey’s bed.

Her shirt was off.

Audrey’s pants were off.

The dark haired girl was currently kissing down Gina’s neck.

Things were getting _really_ good.

Does there need to be further information?

But of course, something had to happen.

It’s not like the two girlfriends can get any alone. Ever.

Before either girl knew what happened, Audrey’s door burst open and a voice said “Audrey, I need you- oh shit. Sorry. I’ll be out here.” Thus the door shutting before either girl could respond.

Audrey was resting her forehead on the taller girls collarbones.

(Somewhere she was kissing and biting a minute ago. Not that it matters.)

“I’ll go talk to her and get her to leave. Just give me a minute.” With that Audrey stood up, pulled back on her pants, and walked out the door.

Gina couldn’t hear much. Just the fact that they were talking. Nothing confirming what they were saying though.

Suddenly Gina heard footsteps walking towards the door. When it opened, the look on Audrey’s face was enough information.

“Bab-”

“Don’t even start Audrey. I’ll text you later. You have to console your friend, I get it.”

She wouldn’t admit it to anyone but Gina glared at the pretty blonde on her way out.

5.

The fifth time shouldn’t come as a surprise but it does.

Probably because the entire group is locked in a house. On a creepy island. And there’s a killer.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

The arguing started when Audrey came down the stairs carrying the redheads phone.

“I came to surprise you yesterday, okay?,” Gina finally said when Audrey was basically accusing her of being the psycho they’re currently hiding from “When I saw you and Emma talking so intimately, I just backed off. I didn't know what to do.”

“I don't understand, okay? Why?” Audrey immediately shot back.

Gina managed to hold back the scoff about to escape her lips “You know my last girlfriend cheated on me.”

“I'm not cheating on you.”

“You spend a lot of time with Emma.” God, she hated how she sounded. So jealous. She didn’t like being jealous.

“You told me you once had a thing for her.” was the only thing the taller girl could think to say.

“Not anymore. Not like that.” Gina could see Audrey trying to make her understand she just wanted to be with Gina. But a part of her, a very small part, knew that she would always love Emma.

“Then why do you always choose her over me?”

“I don't!” Audrey shot back.

“I hate how petty this sounds, but every time she calls, you're there. Even if we have plans, you could have picked me this weekend, but you picked her.”

Of course this is when Emma had to barge in so to speak “Audrey, Audrey! Come here. You have to see this.”

“Right now?” Audrey wanted to finish this conversation with her girlfriend but the urge to go and help Emma was taking over rapidly.

“Yes, right now. Come here.”

“Stay.”

 _She’ll always chose Emma over me. No matter what._ Gina couldn’t help but think.

↠S↞

“I get why you suspected me of cheating. I do.” Someone spoke up from behind. Gina knew instantly knew who it was for a couple of reasons. A) really one other person talks to her, B) she could pick out Audrey’s voice out of thousands of people, and C) she had been anticipating this conversation

“Believe me, karma kicked my ass for that.”

“But I would never do that. I never wanted to hurt you. You know that right?” Audrey looked so sad about what was going to happen. Gina of course knows. She’s always known.

“I know,” Gina whispered “but that doesn’t change anything does it?”

This is when her voice started to tremble.

“I’m so sorry Gina. I can’t help it. I wanted to love you like I love her.” She could really the the desperation in Audrey’s eyes. This how she knew that their relationship wasn’t a lie. How she knew Audrey could’ve fallen in love with her. One day. Not in this lifetime though.

“If it helps, she feels the same way.” Why was she doing this? Helping the girl she possibly loved go for another. “She’s scared though. That’s why she won’t do anything. Give it time though.”

Gina could feel tears falling down her cheeks. She saw that Audrey also had tears. There were fewer since Audrey didn’t like not being the tough one in situations such as this one. Always having to be the tough one.

With one exception.

Guess who?

“It’s okay Audrey. Well, no it’s not but it will be.” leaning forward she left a feather light kiss on Audrey’s cheek “I’ll see you on the plane and then at work next week.”

“Gina.” The aforementioned girl turned.

“Yes?”

“Thank you. I never deserved you.”

Gina laughed lightly. No humor in it whatsoever.

“Maybe not, but she does”

With that, Gina turns and starts walking away. Not wanting anybody to see her break down because of a girl who was basically destined to be with someone else.

+1.

Audrey waited almost two months.

Forty-two days to be exact.

The day she did it though happened to be completely by accident though.

Emma and her had been sitting in that damn field by the lake where they first met. Just studying for some stupid test that Audrey probably didn’t care about in the least.

Emma had been helping her out; leaning close enough Audrey could smell the vanilla body spray the blonde has been using since the seventh grade.

 _Good to know somethings never change_ Audrey thought to herself smiling at the girl she loved trying to explain some math problem their teacher had assigned.

_God, I love you._

“What?” Emma sat up straight eyes widening at Audrey’s sudden confession.

Shit.

Wasn’t supposed to say that out loud.

Abort. **Abort.**

“I-I I didn’t- I didn’t mean t-to say that out loud,” Audrey was instantly frazzled. Last time she tried to do this it didn’t go so well. What is up with her and spur of the moment love confessions. She seriously needs to see somebody about this. “We’re going to forget I ever said that. Just keep working on math. Or actually, I’m just going to leave. Can I leave you here?” The dark haired girl stood up.

“Audrey.”

“I mean, we drove together in my car but I can call Noah to come pick you up,”

“Audrey.”

“Or Brooke maybe,”

“Audrey!”

“But she’s probably with Stavo so that’s probably a bad idea. Seems Noah is our best- whoa!”

Emma had pulled Audrey down by the arm. Cupping her face she tried making eye contact with her best friend but it seemed Audrey would look anywhere but her. “Please look at me Auds?”

Auds.

**_Auds._ **

This is where it broke Audrey. She hadn’t been called Auds since middle school. Since before everything went to complete and utter shit.

“Please don’t Emma, I know how this story ends. Just please don’t right now.” Finally saying this, Audrey could feel her breath catch.

_I’m sorry Audrey but I just don’t feel that way about you. I like boys-_

“No you don’t”

Wait what? That wasn’t was Emma was supposed to say. Emma was supposed to say that she didn’t love Audrey like the other girl did and they would move past it. None of this is going to plan.

“I’m sorry, what?” was all Audrey could say.

“You don’t know how this story ends. Do you want to though?” Emma’s voice got quieter. Almost like she was sharing this big secret between the two.

“How?”

“Well, there were once two girls. One who was fierce and confident and so so beautiful. The other girl was awkward, didn’t have very many friends, and slowly developed a crush on the beautiful dark haired girl. The problem was the second girl made a horrible decision and left her beautiful best friend,” Emma had to pause to take a breath. Still holding Audrey’s face and keeping eye contact. “She still to this day doesn’t know why she did. But she was horribly scared. Always thinking too much about what other people thought of her. So the awkward girl lost her best friend for two years. Possibly the worst two years of her life.”

“What happened next?” Audrey couldn’t help but ask when Emma took a second to collect her thoughts.

“The two girls became friends again. And the second girl couldn’t be happier. But she knew that she would have a lot to make up for. The only problem was the town the two girls lived in sucked. There were murders and boyfriends and girlfriends and everything in between. This made it complicated for the two. Then they went on a stupid trip that two of their mutual friends invited them on. This trip however changed everything.”

“How so?” the shorter girls asked with a little bit of hope in it.

“Because the second girl learned she shouldn’t be afraid. She should go after what she wants. What she needs.”

“Why hasn’t she then?”

“Well the awkward girl didn’t know if the confident one felt the same anymore. There had been a confession before but the two were too caught up with the issue at hand that they hadn’t had a chance to talk about it. Then when there finally was a moment, the first met someone else. Someone who loved her. Someone who deserved her. Someone who wasn’t scared.” Emma had leaned forward, placing her forehead onto Audrey’s. Who was losing the ability to breathe at the moment. “But things changed when the new girl went and talked to the first. Do you know what the girlfriend said to me?”

Audrey didn’t want to spoil the moment but saying Emma had switched to talking about herself and not just about “the two girls”.

“What did she say?”

“She told me to stop messing around and be with the one I love. The one I need.”

“Yeah?” Audrey’s eye flickered down to Emma’s lips for a brief second. The air between the two really heavy.

“That was this morning. I’ve been wanting to tell you all day. Who knew you would beat me to it.” Emma’s lips were now slightly brushing Audrey’s.

Audrey chuckled. Nothing about this situation was funny though. “Of course I had to Duval. Can’t let you think you’re ahead in this.”

Emma’s eyes started fluttering shut “‘Course not”

Lips still brushing more and more as they talked “Hey Emma?”

“Yeah?"

“Please stop talking. I need to do something I’ve dreamt about for years.”

“Okay.” Emma whispered.

With that Audrey made the final push and finally kissed her dream girl.

Her final girl.

Pulling apart when they could no longer breathe (the resisted breaking apart for so long but living won out knowing they would do that again soon.)

“I love you."

“I love you. So. Much.”

Both girls were finally where they belonged.

Together.

Like they always should have been.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. 
> 
> Comment below if you want more like this (obviously not this one because it's finished).
> 
> Send me some kudos.
> 
> or maybe some love over at http://www.adamn1324.tumblr.com/


End file.
